falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Homestead Motel
(exterior) (office) (room 1D) (room 1G) (room 1K) |terminal =Safehouse terminal }} The Homestead Motel is a location in Point Lookout in 2277. Background The Homestead Motel was an average seaside motel with 72 channels on the TVs and free air conditioning. This motel once offered rooms at affordable prices in order to accommodate tourists visiting Point Lookout. One of the rooms, 1D, was the safehouse of Dr. Jiang, a Chinese agent pretending to defect to the US. By 2277, it is uninhabited apart from three vicious dogs occupying the parking lot, and only three motel rooms and the office are accessible. Layout Exterior The exterior of the motel complex is a square with the entrances to rooms on both sides of the building, only 4 rooms are enterable as the other rooms are boarded up. The exterior may have 2-3 vicious dogs and maybe another small creature in the immediate area. The dogs often patrol the dirt square inside the motel grounds. Homestead Motel office This section is on the outer southside of the motel grounds. The motel has a backroom, an area behind the counter, as well as a unisex bathroom to the right upon entering the door. There are no beds in this room. The keys to the other rooms can be found here. Room 1D This section is the safehouse of Dr. Jiang and contains a bed as well as Dr. Jiang's safehouse terminal (to the left of the bed), with a message. Upon reading it, the quest The Velvet Curtain will begin. On the bed is a skeleton, which is assumed to be Dr. Jiang. Room 1G This room is located in the inner northside of the motel grounds and is to the right of Room 1D. The remains of a shootout can be found with one skeleton taking cover behind the bed with a double-barrel shotgun and the other taking cover with a sawed-off shotgun in the bathroom. Pre-War money is strewn on the floor with more in the suitcase in the bathroom next to the skeleton with the sawed-off shotgun. Room 1K A place of ritual sacrifice. This room is located on the outer northside of the motel grounds, and appears to have been part of some very bloody, and judging by the steam in the room, very hot ritual. There are crucified corpses in the room, as well as several skeletons, laid out in a way reminiscent of the many bony totems dotted around swampfolk territory. There is a Pint-Sized Slasher mask in the bathtub in the bathroom. Notable loot Motel office * Homestead room 1G key - Found by the TV in the room behind the counter. * Homestead room 1K key - Found on the counter in the motel office by the register, Room 1D * The locker key belonging to Dr. Jiang can be in the luggage case on the bed, right next to his remains. * Cryptochromatic spectacles can be found in the toilet tank in the bathroom. * A Stealth Boy can be found right next to the safehouse terminal. * Contact tape - a holodisk downloaded from the terminal. * Sequence note - aviary spy bunker - holotape coming from reading the terminal after returning from the SSN-37-1A. Room 1G * 24 total pre-War money: 11 on the floor, bed, bathroom floor and 13 in the suitcase in the bathroom. Room 1K * A Pint-Sized Slasher mask is in the bathtub - one of only three located in the game, the others being in Tranquility Lane and Kenny's cave. Related quest * The Velvet Curtain Notes * Rooms 1D, 1G and 1K can be used as a house. Each room has a bed that can be used and containers that do not respawn. * All enterable rooms have a lit storm lantern next to the door. * Part of the sign outside the motel says "Free Breakfast" and points to a dead mole rat lying on the ground. Appearances The Homestead Motel appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Behind the scenes There is an actual hotel called the Homestead in Maryland. Gallery Homestead_Motel_room_1D.jpg|Dr. Jiang in Room 1D Homestead_Motel_mole_rat.jpg|Free breakfast! Fo3PL_Pint-Sized_slasher_mask_HM_room_1K.jpg|Pint-Sized Slasher mask Category:Point Lookout locations Category:Pilgrim's Landing buildings de:Homestead Motel ru:Мотель «Гомстед» uk:Мотель «Гомстед»